Confession
by Lawral
Summary: Episode Tag for "Monsters in the End"


Confession  
Author: Lawral  
Pairing: Spencer/Toby  
Rating: FR13  
Summary: Episode tag for "Monsters in the End"

Spencer needed some fresh air and fast. Her heart was still racing and tears were drying on her face. Toby was outside somewhere. She wasn't sure if her increased heart rate was solely from being trapped inside the funhouse by some monster; most likely, A. She walked outside, not caring if her mother or sister were following. The night air hit her cheeks and she inhaled deeply. Toby was standing off to the side with his hands in his pockets. Spencer paused. She was so happy to see him but was also a little upset that he was late.

"Come on, let's go this way."

She hadn't even heard her mother come up behind her. Her heart deflated as her mother spoke her name once more. She knew that tone. Her mother's warning voice. Spencer's feet followed in the direction of her mother without her telling them to. Behind her, she could almost feel Toby's own heart deflate as she followed after her family.

Drawing up all her might, Spencer stopped walking and turned to look at Toby. His face was still watching her with a pained expression etched across his features. She felt what was left of her heart crumble at the sight of him and could only think of on solution.

She closed the gap between them and felt his arms circle around her neck. The experience of being locked inside a small round room seemed to evaporate from her mind in an instant. She pulled away from him slightly, not caring at all who saw them together; the two suspected murderers. The surprise kiss from a few days ago had been circling her mind all night. It was her turn to surprise him. No one else wanted to be near him, it seemed, and she was going to prove that no matter what, she wanted to be with him. Her friends wouldn't, the town wouldn't, not even her parents would. She kissed him. Somewhere she heard a soft gasp but didn't care who it belonged to.

His lips danced over hers and his hands locked around her waist. Her arms raised to wrap around his neck as they kissed a moment longer.

"Spencer Jill Hastings."

She felt the hand wrap around her wrist and before she could pull away, her arm was wrenched away from Toby. Her mother had dropped her purse where she'd stood and walked over to separate Spencer and Toby. Toby instantly grabbed hold of her other hand while Spencer shook her mother off.

"I told you no." Her mother spat as she gave Toby a look of disgust.

"I'm pretty sure that I just showed you that I don't care." Spencer quipped.

Melissa stepped forward slowly, watching Toby very closely. Spencer looked up to her elder sister, glanced at her and Toby's hands and then back to her family. "You can keep Ian and his devil seed. I have exactly who I want."

"Spencer," Her mother warned again.

"Toby will drive me home." Spencer said as she guided Toby away from the two women and toward the parking lot.

"Oh my God, that felt good." Spencer cried as Toby opened the passenger side door of his family's car.

"What's that? Kissing me or sticking it to your family?" Toby asked as he leaned her against the open door, his hands settling on her hips.

Spencer smiled softly. Even after everything that had happened in such a short period of time, he still made her smile. She felt his body settle against hers lightly and her arms raised to circle his neck once more. Toby leaned forward to press another light kiss against her lips. The aroma of his shampoo assaulted her senses as he pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Hmm, both." She said and pulled him down to kiss her once more.

This kiss seemed to be much more than the others. It wasn't shy and surprising but comfortable and telling. They each tried to say what they were feeling in the kiss without directly saying that they really liked each other. One of his hand circled around her waist when she jumped slightly. The text.

"Shit, sorry." Spencer said as she diverted her attention to the phone that was in her pocket. "Aria."

"Aria? What does she want?" Toby asked.

Spencer opened the text she'd received in the mock-prison she had been stuck in and read the message, her eyes growing wider with every word. They had it, whatever it was. Hanna, Emily and Aria had it.

"Can you take me to Emily's?" Spencer said, her hands cradling her phone.

Toby instantly pulled back from her slightly and nodded his agreement. He waited until Spencer was safely inside the seat before he closed the door and ran to the driver's seat. The drive didn't seem to take long, unfortunately. As much as she wanted to find out what Jenna had hired Caleb to find, she wanted to spend more time with Toby.

He pulled up to the curb and she scrambled to get out of the seatbelt. "Do you want me to wait?"

"No, it's ok. I'll stay here." Spencer leaned over to kiss him once more before rushing into the Fields' house but was pulled back before she could get the door open. Toby kissed her tenderly once more and leaned against her forehead.

"Call me, if you change your mind."

"I will," She whispered against his lips. "Goodnight."

Spencer got out of his car and walked, briskly, up to the front door and rang it. She turned to see Toby still watching her. It brought a smile to her face and she waved to him just as the door opened and Emily pulled her inside.

"Goodnight, Spencer." Toby said to himself, while watching the closed door that was now guarding something very important to him.


End file.
